In recent years, the telecommunications industry has experienced rapid growth by offering a variety of new and improved services to customers. This growth has been particularly notable in the area of wireless communications, e.g., cellular and mobile radio systems. One of the factors that have led to the rapid growth in the wireless arena is the objective of allowing a user to be reached any time, and anywhere. Unfortunately, the industry has not been able to reach this goal even though large and small companies and various consortiums are frantically building vast networks in an effort to capture a share of this booming market.
Despite their efforts to provide seamless and blanket coverage for wireless telecommunications, some areas remain inaccessible. Moreover, due to a large number of wireless service providers trying to provide wireless services using a number of different telecommunication technologies, it is often necessary to install large amount of telecommunication equipment, including a number of antennas and cables connecting thereto, in a service area. Such solutions result in having unappealing wireless antenna structures that often ruin the natural looks of the area where such antennas are located.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an economically viable system and method for using distributed antennas in an efficient manner.